Kagome the Hell Cat
by dragonsblade8
Summary: Naraku curses Kagome with a foreign spell she falls down the well over a thousand years in the past. But here is the kicker Kagome is actually Kirara. How? Read and find out. Disclaimer for the whole story: I don't own Inuyasha nor will I ever.


Not Cool

'This was so NOT COOL,' Kagome thought. Inuyasha had charged after his brother and everyone had followed him to make sure the idiot did not get himself killed and after all it was a short trip to the well from Keade's village what was the worst that could happen. Yet, it seemed as if the fates were against her, half way there Naraku attacked the untrained priestess before him. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, he was toying with her like a cat with a mouse, either he let her dodge his tentacle attacks or he missed all together.

Naraku slowly chanted an incantation as he clutched a large shard of the Jewel he had broken off using the larger portion to reinforce his spell. 'Yes, soon I will have a new servant at my disposal, one that will follow my every order without question and whose powers immeasurable. Not even Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, would stand a ghost of chance.' he thought to himself as he cornered the priestess.

It was Kagome's turn to smirk as she turned to make a mad dash for the well through the throng of tentacles. This was a move Nakaku after all he had not accounted for as the well was a mystery even to him, "it is no matter," he thought to himself as he shot large Jewel shard forward lodging it in Kagome's heart. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she tumbled down the well. Naraku rushed after her to see the fruits of his labor, the weeks of translating and tedious hours memorizing his spell only to find the well empty. Kagome was so focused on the tremendous pain of her bones shattering and reforming, as her entire body was morphed, to notice this trip through the well was unlike any that had come before it. The jump through time was not filled with blues and blacks, but with crimson and emerald. She felt herself launch from the well only to land at the edge of the forest unconscious.

Hours later she awoke vaguely aware this was not the future and while that did scare her it was probably the least important problem. She needed food and water but there was Edo was nowhere to be found in fact there was no village around for miles, yet she could hear a stream nearby so she staggered to all…four…of…her…feet? She looked down, not finding her arms and legs, but paws and a tail. Panicked, this new information gave her more than enough energy to run to the river. What did Naraku do? What was she? If she was an animal why was her mind still Human?

The trip took a half hour with her small battered and bruised body. Staggering to the edge of the crystal clear water she saw herself, she looked like Kirara in her tiny form only she had no black fur only lush gold. Mustering all of her pain, her anger, her love, her hate, and her anguish she unknowingly transformed in a blaze of sapphire flames her powerful jaws opened and letting loose a bone chilling roar before falling into darkness.

Inutashio stopped his patrol several miles away as her roar and aura spread through the forest its effect never lessening, the sound sank into his body and even he could not suppress the to shiver it invoked, yet it was not just him that reacted to the roar. No, his blade of hell, Sounga, had pulsed violently as if it wished to run in fear. A feat not even he could accomplish, so braving his fear and ignoring the fowl blade he changed course to find the beast. Its cry was not that of a dying animal so whatever it was it was still alive…for now. Upon his arrival he saw the small kitten a creature the likes of which he had never seen before granted it was a demon a similar to fire cat to be exact but it held spiritual powers. Admittedly they were hidden well, if not sealed, almost unnoticeable even too his trained eyes, but they were there none the less.

The creature could not be moved in its current state. Hell, it would be lucky to make it through the night. He would wait… somehow he knew the fire cat had no ill will. He started to gather wood for this creature, whatever it was had been through hell thrice over and returned but to survive it would need its element, it would need a fire.


End file.
